<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by KatsiaDreyar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128817">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar'>KatsiaDreyar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing him back has consequences, but Sam doesn't care. Tommy will be coming back. No one knew she was coming, Dream is scared, everyone is scared, they should be, but not of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo and Tubbo (Platonic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a shorter story don't expect too much loves. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*SLAM* <br/>“BRING HIM BACK!” Sam’s voice echoed through the prison as he threw Dream against the wall again. “I know you can do it, you bastard! Now bring him back!”<br/>“Or what? What you’re going to kill me? Your only hope to get your precious Tommy back is me! I hold all the cards here. So we should ta-”<br/>Sam pulled out his sword and pressed it to Dream’s throat. “I don’t need you Dream. If you choose not to bring him back it doesn’t matter because I WILL avenge his death. So bring him back or choose your last words, NOW.” <br/>Dream hesitated, but the blade of Sam’s sword was enough to convince him, nothing scared Dream, nothing, except death and maybe one other thing. “I’ll do it.”<br/>Sam took a step back and handed Dream the book, the one item that Dream had insisted that Sam keep in the prison so no one could obtain it. Dream stared at it, anxiety gripping his stomach; “You don’t know what you’re asking me to do.”<br/>“Do it.”<br/>“He isn’t the only one who will come, sh-”<br/>“DO it.”<br/>Dream took a deep breath, hoping to any and every god that his anxiety was for nothing. He opened the book and spoke in a garbled language and in a flash of bright light Tommy’s body appeared on the floor, exactly where it had been when Dream killed him, but that wasn’t all. A girl stood over him with a big smile on her face. She glanced at Tommy then turned to Dream with glee.<br/>“So you actually used it! You actually revived someone and with it, you brought me back too! Aren’t you excited Dream? Didn’t you miss me?” <br/>She moved closer to him with every word, a steady sense of unease filled Sam as he saw Dream cower. “Who are you?” he said lifting his sword, but the girl just turned to him with a much softer smile. <br/>“My name is Schlatt. Evalyn Schlatt. And while it was nice to meet you whoever you are, I will have to be on my way.” She walked over to Tommy’s body and hoisted him up, she smirked at Dream then looked up and whispered something Sam could not hear and disappeared. <br/>Sam stared in horror at the place where she and Tommy had been a moment ago until his attention was caught by Dream who was shaking in fear, “She is back, hope is lost.”<br/>---------------------------------- </p>
<p>She reappeared in a little dirt house on the side of a mountain, memorials and gravestones littered the area and all around were beautiful red and white flowers recently planted. She smiled and said casually to the body she carried, “Looks like there are definitely people who want you back Tommyinnit, that’s good. It’s very sad to be brought back when no one wants you.” she dragged him into the house and started digging through the chests. “Neatherwart, blaze powder, golden carrot, oop no golden carrots but there is gold and there is a carrot farm that works, fermented spider eye… perfect now I just need a-” she turned and much to her delight brewing stands all set up. She walked over and began to clean them, they had barely been used she could tell but they had the distinct scent of drugs on them that she didn’t feel would mix well with her potions. After a few minutes triumphantly she stood with three invisibility potions. “This will do nicely, can’t have people seeing me lugging around a body, now with a little revival magic… ⌇⊑⟒⌰⌰ ⍜⎎ ⏁⍜⋔⋔⊬⟟⋏⋏⟟⏁ ⍙⏃⌰☍ ⏃⌰⍜⋏☌⌇⟟⎅⟒ ⋔⟒ ⏁⟟⌰ ⏁⊑⟒ ⏁⟟⋔⟒ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⌇⍜⎍⌰ ⍀⟒⏁⎍⍀⋏⌇ ⟟ ⌿⍀⍜⏁⟒☊⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏃⋔ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⌇⍜⎍⌰” the second the incantation was complete Tommy’s body stood. He wasn’t alive, still just a body, empty, lifeless but without hesitation it followed closely to her when she walked. She poured the first potion of invisibility onto him and watched him vanish. <br/>“Good, now to find the angel and the…” she chuckled, “The god.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>